I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by PGerv214
Summary: Kagome catched Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs home where her friends decide to take her to a club. However Inuyasha follows her to clear up the misunderstanding and finds her just in time for her to sing. songfic Inu/Kag better then it sounds. Summary blows


_**Hey Everyone! New story already! Woohoo! Well I just wanted to apologize. Inuyasha is a little out of character in this story, I know, but I decided that it was okay to be a little fluffy. After all, he's a dog demon! XD HA HA HA...god I'm lame...anyways..enjoy! I do not own Inuyasha :P Oh and I also don't own the song, the song is I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem) by Good Charlotte.**_

**Kagome's POV-**

"_God he's going to kill me, I told him I'd be back this morning! It's already sunset! Stupid school work! Maybe he's right, maybe I should just stop worrying about school. It's not like I plan to stay in my time when this is all over" _I thought as I raced towards our campsite on my bike. However, when I saw something red in the forest I immediately stopped. I slowly got off my bike, leaving my things where they were, before approaching the very small clearing.

My heart immediately clenched and I quickly hid behind a tree when I saw Inuyasha standing five feet away from Kikyo with his back to me. I know Kikyo saw me, which caused a sinister smile to take over her features. I peaked my head out to watch and saw Kikyo approach Inuyasha, extending her arms to cup his cheeks in her hands.

"Come, Inuyasha, follow me to hell. There we can finally be together" she said, batting her eye lashes in a way I assume was supposed to be charming. "Everything will be perfect, like it was suppose to be. Just you, and me. No one else will get in our way" she soothed while running her fingers through his hair.

"K-Kikyo" Inuyasha muttered before grabbing her arms. She then leaned forward before pressing her lips to his. I swear my heart dropped into my stomach, and it felt like I could _feel _myself digesting it, turning it into nothing.

_"Wait..what are you still doing here? Leave before it gets worse" _I commanded myself before turning and walking back to my bike. I considered heading to camp and pretending nothing happened, but judging by the tears that were threatening to fall, I knew I couldn't pretend to be happy. So instead, I turned around before rushing back to the well.

Okay, I know it's stupid. Every time I see them together I run, crying, home. It's like I'm a child all over again, but I just can't let them see me like this. They think I'm strong, and Shippo looks up to me. I can't look so weak around them.

When I got to the well, I grabbed my back pack before jumping in and being engulfed by the blue light. When I was able to climb out of the well, I just left my back pack in the well house, knowing I would have to go back sometime..just not tonight. My first idea was to run straight into my room and cry my eyes out...unfortunately, I ran straight into Ayumi who I had no idea would be there.

"Oh Kagome! We were just coming to...are you crying?" she asked, concern lacing through her voice. I looked up and saw that Yuka, and Eri were also there, starring at me, which caused me to break down. "Oh my..." Ayumi whispered before pulling me into a hug.

I cried onto her shoulder for probably a good five minutes, but not before they led me to a bench so we could sit. When I finally was able to stop crying, I pulled away and wiped my eyes before smiling at them sheepishly.

"God, Kagome, what happened?" Yuka asked which caused her to receive a smack on the arm from both Ayumi and Eri who glared at her in disapproval. "Sorry..that was inconsiderate, tell us when you're ready" she stated, but I knew it was more like insisting I tell them.

"Um..if you don't mind me asking, does it have anything to do with that boyfriend of your's?" Eri asked, which caused me to look at the ground and nod slowly. They all gasped loudly, before Yuka stood up with a look of determination in her eyes.

"That's it! We're gonna give you a night to forget about him. This way you can have fun! Let's go!" she exclaimed before grabbing my hand and dragging me to my room. Once I was settled on the bed, they teamed together to pick out a new outfit before instructing me to go take a shower. When I came back, Eri was gone, and Yuka told me she ran to their houses to get themselves some new clothes.

With that, they made me change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red halter top with a V-neck and no back, but instead a single thin red strap which acted almost like a bra strap so it covered my stomach and chest but left my entire back visible. They then painted my finger and toe nails a bright red color that matched my shirt and when they dried forced me to wear a pair of black baby phat, jicarilla heels.

With that, they styled my hair normally, saying I had "sexy hair" before putting some mascara and lip gloss on me. When they finished, they brought me to the mirror and even I have to admit, I looked hot. When Eri came back with their clothes, it took them much less time to get ready, saying they wanted me to get _all_ the attention.

"Alright! Now that we're all dressed and ready..let's go!" Yuka yelled, and with that we got into her new car that her mom bought her for her sixteenth birthday and headed towards the city. "Don't worry Kagome, tonight will be fun!" she insisted as we pulled up to a twenty one and under club. I decided not to argue, I mean, why does it matter? I'll try to have fun before going back to the feudal era and dealing with Inuyasha.

"Alright girls...let's find a guy for Kagome!" Eri exclaimed and before I had time to react, they all disappeared. I sighed loudly before going to sit at and empty table and watch everyone dance under the hot lights.

"You don't look like you're having fun" someone said and I looked up to see a attractive guy, who now that I think of it kinda looks like Koga. I couldn't help but think about how he had nothing on Inuyasha when it came to looks, but my friends would definitely swoon over him. "The names Kaii" he said before extending his hand, allowing me to shake it.

"Kagome" I stated and watched him sit down, completely inviting himself. "I guess you could say that.." I muttered and he looked at me for a few minutes before frowning. I couldn't help but feel like he was trying to probe my mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and I felt my final walls breaking. I needed to talk about it. I just had to. So with that, I told him everything..well..almost everything. I told him I had a guy I was in love with who loved another girl and I always caught them together. Then I proceeded to tell him about times that I caught them together, editing them a little bit, and he sat there and listened intently, taking it all in. When I finished, he smirked sadly before running his fingers through his hair.

"Damn, that's rough. How 'bout this, I'm suppose to perform in a few minutes for the club..why don't you join me for the first song?" he asked and I blushed brightly at the idea of singing on stage dressed like this. "Come on, it'll be fun" he insisted and I bit my lip.

"I..don't know" I said before looking around and see all the couples dancing together and some even kissing and making out. When I saw that, I grimaced and felt my heart tug uncomfortably in my chest. "Alright, I'll do it, but just the first song" I gave in and he smirked.

**Inuyasha's POV- **

I felt Kikyo press her lips to mine, and I immediately thought of Kagome. I quickly pushed her away, earning a confused, angry look from her as I took a step back so she was a arms length away.

"Listen Kikyo. I...I know I said I would go with you before, but I've done some thinking, and I realized I don't owe you my life. I wasn't the one who killed you, Naraku was, he tricked both of us. So I decided I needed to help you rest in peace. I'll kill Naraku, but once that is done...I.." I start, blushing brightly. "I want to ask Kagome to marry me" I finished, and I could see anger flare in her eyes.

"You'd rather be with my useless reincarnation then me? What about everything we shared? What about everything we wanted?" she hissed and I could almost see a dark red aura surround her

"She's not useless!" I barked, growling under my breath. "She's...I don't even know. She's smart, funny, temperamental, determined, and kind hearted. Not to mention she's beautiful. She taught me to trust and she stuck by me as a half demon, she didn't care what I was, to her it didn't matter. In the end I was still her friend, even if I was a half-breed, human, or full demon. She wants to stay by me knowing who I really am. I don't know if she shares my feelings, but it doesn't matter, she didn't try to change me, while you did" I went on, but the more I talked the angrier she seemed to get.

"Before her, I didn't trust anyone, but because she came into my life, I have friends, no...more then that. I have a family. A family that doesn't see me as useless. That's something I never had. She's...she's wonderful, and I'm in love with her" I concluded and watched Kikyo clench her hands into tight fists. Before I knew it she was screaming..no..more then that, _screeching _loudly.

"Fine! Be that way! Good luck trying to convince her that. You want to know why? Because she thinks you're still in love with me! Not to mention you told her you'd never leave her side and broke that promise a countless number of times! How can she possibly believe you love her when you always run off to see me!" she screamed and I glared at her.

"She knows that I come to get news of Naraku. She'll believe me..she trusts me" I said, but I still felt myself start to believe her. What would I have to do to get Kagome to believe me? "She trusts me" I said again, in a way to convince myself.

"You want know a secret? She doesn't believe you! She just pretends for your benefit that you're just getting news about Naraku, but she thinks you meet me because you love me. After all, she's seen us kiss twice, maybe three times now" she said and I froze. Before I knew it, I pushed her against a tree, growling angrily.

"What do you mean?" I hissed loudly, and I could see she was actually scared I might try to kill her, but that didn't stop her from smiling menacingly before pushing me off her and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know of two times where she saw us kiss. The first time I tried to take you to hell...and five minutes ago." She stated, and I could feel the color drain from my face. She saw that? How could she? I didn't even smell her! I sniffed the air, and the smell of death and decay filled my nose, and I realized her scent might have been overcome by Kikyo's strong, nearly unbearably scent.

"You're lying, I would have noticed it she was here" I concluded, in an attempt to make myself feel better. "Plus, she knows where camp is, she would have gone straight there. I'll prove she wasn't here" I said, mostly to myself before launching into the air.

It took twenty minutes to find camp because I kept stopping to try to find Kagome's scent. However, when I did make it back to camp, Kiara was still there, curled up in a ball next to Shippo who was playing with some toy Kagome had brought him from her time.

Miroku and Sango were chatting about random stuff, but my ears could pick up there plans after Naraku was killed. I was kinda shocked that Miroku told her he wanted to marry her and raise a family together, which caused Sango to blush.

"Have you guys seen Kagome? Has she been here?" I asked, which caused them all to look up at me. I knew they were probably thrown back by the expression on my face, but the fact they weren't answering me yet pissed me off. "Dammit answer me!" I yelled which caused them to flinch.

"No, we thought you went to go get her" Sango said and I growled loudly before slamming my fist into the closet tree. of course it didn't hurt, but I could feel blood trickle down my knuckles.

"I was...but I ran into Kikyo on accident" I muttered and they all sat up straight urging me to continue, but I could tell by Sango's face she didn't believe me. "It's true! It really was an accident. She told me some stuff about Naraku, but then started asking me to go to hell with her and kissed me, and I pushed her away and told her I couldn't go with her. Then she told me Kagome saw us..." I growled then put the pieces together. "Dammit I should of realized she knew Kagome was there when she asked me to go with her again!" I yelled before slamming my fist into the tree again.

"Inuyasha calm down. If Kagome really did see you two, you can explain to her what happened. She'll understand, she trusts you, but you need to make sure she actually saw before doing anything. After all, if Kikyo's lying, then you'll just put your foot in your mouth" Miroku said, and I nodded before running back towards the clearing Kikyo and I were in. Thankfully Kikyo was gone, and I was able to search the area.

Unfortunately, I was able to find her scent near a tree that acted almost like an entrance to the clearing, along with tracks from that "bike" she uses. I saw where the tracks stopped before turning around in a half circle and leading back in the direction of the well.

"Damn" I muttered. I then ran into the direction of the well, making sure to keep an eye on the tracks, just in case she changed course and went somewhere else, or in case someone, or something, kidnapped her. However, thankfully she went straight to the well, leaving her bike leaning against in. "I'm coming Kagome.." I muttered before jumping in.

When I arrived on her side, I noticed her bag was in the well house, meaning she didn't plan staying here. Well that's good I guess, but I still need to explain things to her. I ran straight to her room, climbing in through the window, but...she wasn't there. I could smell that she'd been here not that long ago, maybe five, or ten minutes ago, but she wasn't alone, I could smell her three friends as well.

"Kagome where the hell are you?" I muttered before following her scent out her bedroom door, down the stairs, and I was about to go out the door when it opened, revealing Kagome's mother and brother, Sota. "Uh...hi" I muttered when they saw me and Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Oh hello Inuyasha, you missed Kagome, she just went to a club with her friends" she said and my ears perked up when she said that. Club? Why the hell did she need to go find a stupid stick. "It's a place where people go to dance and listen to music and meet new people" Ms Higurashi said, answering the question I hadn't even thought of.

"Oh...well I'm going after her. I need to tell her something important" I said and was about to walk past her but she grabbed my ear. "Hey! What the hells that for! I need to talk to Kagome!" I complained and she raised her eye brow before looking me over.

"Not like that, there are a lot of humans at clubs, you'll draw attention to yourself. I bought you some clothes a few weeks ago in case you wanted to go somewhere with Kagome. While I get those, go take a shower. You remember how to use it, right?" she asked and I growled under my breath but nodded. I quickly went to the bathroom, stripped my clothes, and took a shower, just like Sota showed me the last time they forced me to do this.

When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist before going into Kagome's room where Ms. Higurashi was laying the clothes out for me. She quickly explained how to wear them, along with the "sneakers" which I protested against, but ended up giving in anyway's. As long as I get to see Kagome.

I quickly put on the plain red "boxers", before pulling the baggy dark blue-gray "jeans" on. Once that was done, I pulled the plain black "T-shirt on" a long with the black cloth hat that she called a "beanie" to hide my ears.

"Alright can I go now?" I asked when I walked downstairs after putting the stupid "socks" and "sneakers" on and she smiled at me before nodding. "Good" I muttered and headed towards the door, only to be stopped again.

"Let me drive you" she said and grabbed something from the coffee table before standing up and putting her shoes on and walking outside. I slowly followed her to a big metal object that Kagome once told me was a "car" and was used for transportation. She opened a door on one side and got in before instructing me to do the same. Once I was in the car, she reached over me and pulled something over my chest. Then I heard a click and I realized the thing kept me strapped to the seat. "It's for safety" she said and I nodded.

I decided not to say anything. Ms. Higurashi knew how this world worked, she wouldn't trick me. After all, she was Kagome's mother, I had to trust her. While Ms. Higurashi "drove" to the "club", I thought about what I would say to Kagome when I saw her. After a little while, Ms. Higurashi suddenly stopped and smiled.

"Well we're here. She should be in there" she said, pointing to a door. She unclipped the thing that strapped me to the seat and I nodded before opening the door and stepped out. "Oh, and Inuyasha? Good luck...I wish you two the best" she said and I blushed, realizing she knew this entire time how I felt for her daughter, and she was, in her own way, giving me her blessing.

"T-thanks" I muttered, before closing the door and heading inside. The first thing I saw were the blinding lights, which immediately annoyed me. I relied on my senses, and the music blared in my ears making it hard to hear, and the only thing I could smell was a sweat as the people moved around to the music. However, I was able to see Kagome's friends talking excitedly, but Kagome wasn't with them. I was about to approach them but a commotion on stage caught my attention.

"Quiet down everyone! We're about to begin our performance. The names Kaii, and this is my band" a guy said, and I growled when I realized he looked like Koga. "Now, we have a small change in plans for the first song. I came across a friend who has had her heart broken, so this first song is dedicated to her!" he exclaimed and motioned for someone to come onto the stage. I nearly choked on air when I saw Kagome step up, smiling, and looking absolutely gorgeous. The musicians behind him started playing and he winked at Kagome, earning another growl from me.

"You can handle the chorus Kagome" he said which caused her to blush and I could tell she was nervous. He handed her a black stick with a ball on top before taking one for himself and grinning to the crowd. The music got louder and faster for a second, but when he opened his mouth it became quieter.

"_She's going out to forget they were together, all that time he was taking her for granted. She wants to see if there's more then he gave, she's looking for. He calls her up, he's trippin' on the phone now. He doesn't want her out there and alone now. He knows she's moving it, knows she's using it, now he's losing it, she don't care" _he sang and then the music became louder again and Kagome opened her mouth.

"_Everybody! Put up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love! Back it up now, you got no reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love! Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" _she sang and I could feel my ears flatten against my head. The music slowed down again and the guy started to sing again.

_"He was always giving her attention, looking hard to find the things she's mentioned. He was dedicated, but most suckers hate it, that girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him. She calls him up, she's trippin' on the phone now. He had to get up, and he's not coming home now. He's tryin' to forget her, that's how we come with him. When he first met her, when they first got together" _he sang before the music changed again.

_"Everybody! Put up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love! Back it up now, you got no reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love! Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" _Kagome sang and I could feel my heart clench.

_"To the beat, to the beat, to the beat. You got nothing to lose, don't be afraid to get down. We break up, it's something that we do now. Everyone has got to do it sometime. It's okay, let it go, get out there and find someone. It's to late to be trippin' on the phone here, get off the wire, know everything is good here. Stop what you're doing, you don't wanna ruin the chance that you got to find a new one" _he sang before pointing to Kagome as the music changed.

_"Everybody! Put up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love! Back it up now, you got no reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love! Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" _she sang and smiled at everyone. I watched her gaze over the ground and I leaned against the wall for support.

_"No, no. Now you know what to do, so come on, get up, girl" _he finished and Kagome did one last sweep amongst the crowed, stopping momentarily to smile at her friends. However, when she continued to sweep the crowd, she spotted me and her smile fell. "That was Kagome everyone!" the guy yelled and the audience erupted into applause, but Kagome kept her eyes on me.

Slowly she walked off the stage and started walking towards me, stopping momentarily when her friends bombarded her. She smiled at them and talked for a little bit, but she glanced at me every once in a while to make sure I was still there. After a few minutes she was able to tear away from her friends.

"Um..hey" I muttered when she was standing in front of me. She looked me over, probably confused to why I was wearing these strange clothes. "Your mom gave them to me and drove me here" I stated and she nodded.

"What are you doing here exactly?" she asked and I looked around trying to find somewhere to talk. "Let's go outside" she said and started walking towards the door. I quickly followed her, and she led me down the street a little to a play area I remember from when Kagome and I followed Sota to make sure he confessed to a girl he liked. She sat on one of the swings and I sat on the one next to her and we just sat there, while she swung back and forth slowly. I watched her open her mouth and before I knew it I opened my own.

"I'm sorry" I blurted, and saw her stop swinging so she could stare at me. "I'm not going with her you know.." I whispered, but I knew she heard. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I never liked expressing myself, and when I told Kikyo my feelings for Kagome it was because I knew it needed to be said so she'd stop making things difficult for Kagome and I.

"W-what do you mean? Who aren't you going with?" she asked before looking down at her feet as she started swinging again. God she couldn't just understand at first? I took a couple deep breaths before looking at her.

"I'm not going with Kikyo to hell, and don't pretend you didn't know she asked again, because I know you were there. I didn't at first, in fact, I didn't find out until after I told Kikyo why I wasn't going with her. She yelled at me, saying you wouldn't believe me when I told you the only reason I continue to see Kikyo is to get information about Naraku. That's kinda when I realized that she actually tried to get you mad and upset with me" I said, and tried to see what she was thinking from her facial expressions.

"You kissed her" she said and I was about to argue but she cut me off. "It's fine Inuyasha. You love her, it's good that you have someone you love. I'm not mad" she said and I growled under my breath, accidentally letting my anger get the best of me.

"Dammit Kagome! I'm not in love with her!" I yelled, and saw her jump, so I took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'll be the first to admit I loved her once, but that's in the past. It doesn't matter to me now. You want to know why? Because I found out my love for her was more like hope. I wanted to believe she'd stay with me, but I learned that she wouldn't unless I changed. That's not love, that's just putting up with someone" I yelled and I saw her eyebrows knit together.

"I owe her. I need to defeat Naraku so she can rest in peace, but I'm not just doing it for her. I'm doing it for myself, and Miroku, and Sango, and everyone effected by him. Most importantly, I'm doing it for every time he tried to kidnap or hurt you" I said and I saw her eyes widened. I knew I couldn't tell her with words how I felt at the moment. My throat was tight and I felt my stomach twisting in knots.

With that, I grabbed the chain on her swing before pulling her towards me and smashing my lips to hers in an attempt to show her how I felt. As soon as my lips touched hers, I felt a pulse of energy run through my body and I could tell my demon blood was stirring. I always knew that my demon instincts had chosen her a long time ago as a mate, and every time I was close to her, the demon inside me urged me to just take her, but I always fought it.

Now that I was actually kissing her, the urge was multiplied by a thousand. In fact, after a few moments I had to pull away in order to catch my breath and try to keep my eyes from turning red. I could hear that her breath was uneven as well, but my eyes were closed so I didn't know how she was reacting to the kiss.

"I wish I had tetsusaiga right now" I muttered before thinking, but when I finally opened my eyes I saw her looking at me with an odd expression on her face. Then for the first time, I saw my reflection in her eyes and noticed that my eyes did end up turning red, and the purple strips on my face were clearly visible. "I guess I owe you a few explanations" I said and she nodded and I could tell she was nervous about me losing it.

"I'll explain the demon thing first. That's the easy part" I said and she nodded. "When it comes to dog demons, choosing mates is easy. When they see the person their blood is attracted to, it's pretty much set in stone. That's the person they will mate with and spend eternity with. That's happened to Sesshomaru already, and I'm sure you know who" I said and she nodded.

"If said person is younger then them, demon or human, they wait until they are of age before mating with them. When they do this, it slows their mates life span so they live as long as the demon if they aren't a demon already" I explained and I could tell she was still confused. "Well since I'm half demon, I also have human instincts, so the part of me that is demon already chose a mate, but just like humans, I let my emotions get the better of me and tried to resist what my demon wanted. Part of me did it because I thought I owed Kikyo...but another part didn't want the person my demon chose to have to marry a filthy half demon" I said and she immediately started yelling at me.

"Inuyasha! You know I hate when you talk like that! You're not a "filthy half demon". Yes you're a half demon, but there's nothing wrong with that! You are who you are! You shouldn't let people's opinions matter to you!" she screamed and I smiled at her.

"Yeah I know you hate when I talk like that...but I have human emotions, and every human has insecurities and worries. I think you know that more then anyone. Any ways, just because I have human emotions though, doesn't mean that my demon blood doesn't effect me. Which is why when I kissed you I started changing" I said and she blushed brightly.

"Do you mean...?" she asked and I couldn't help but grin at her before pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear gently. "Inuyasha..." she whispered and I couldn't help but notice the ways her eyes were sparkling.

"My demon chose you the first day we met" I said which caused her to knit her eyebrows together. "I know, you're wandering how that can be when I tried to kill you, but you've seen me fight, if you look back, you'll notice I held back. I thought maybe I could get the jewel without you getting severely hurt. After all, I was a bastard back then, I just thought about what I wanted" I said and I noticed her smile in encouragement.

"I thought if I became a full demon, I'd finally be accepted, but then I got to know you and you stuck by me even though I was a half demon. I didn't want you to get too close, but you were able to anyway's. I'm grateful for that" I said, feeling awkward and unsure as I slowly started to reveal my feelings. "As time went on, and the more I got to know you and be around you, I realized I didn't owe Kikyo my life, just peace, but I do owe it to myself to be happy, and I can only _be_ happy with you by my side" I said and she gasped, but I could still see the need of reassurance in her eyes, which means I have to say it.

"I love you" I said before quickly pulling her closer and pressing my lips to hers. I felt my body start pulsing again, causing me to start growling from deep in my throat. I expected her to pull away right when the sound came out, but instead, she put her hand behind my neck, pulling me closer. When we broke apart, she smiled brightly and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too. I want to be with you always, I want to marry you, or be your mate, or whatever demons do, and I want to live the rest of my life with you" she stated, blushing brightly which caused me to smile.

"Thank god" I murmured before kissing her again. "I never want you to feel the way you did tonight again. I never planned on tell you my feelings until after we defeated Naraku and I knew you'd be safe from him, but seeing you like that, after Kikyo did what she did, I knew I couldn't, and shouldn't wait" I explained and she smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't wait, but just so you know, I was going to come back. I told you, I'd stay with you as long as you wanted me there, and I would marry you in a heart beat, human, demon, or half demon. As long as it's you" she stated, causing me to smile. After hearing those words, my demon blood calmed down, which I was grateful for.

"Come on, we better let your friends know you're okay" I said before standing up and offering her my hand. She smiled and gladly took it, allowing me to pull her up so she was standing and pull her close to me. "When the times right, I'll make you mine forever" I whispered, causing her to blush brightly. After all, she wasn't stupid, she knows that when a demon takes their mate, it involves sex. I overheard Sango explaining things to her when she was curious of why demons had so many wives.

Sango had told her that demons, much like humans had urges, which were much worse considering their demonic blood. She then explained how dog demons, along with other canine demons, wouldn't mate with anyone other then their soul mate and when they found said soul mate, they mated for life unlike other demons. She also explained that, in order to let other demons know their mate was theirs, when they had sex for the first time, the demon would bite down on their mates neck, marking them, which meant claiming them for life.

With that, I interlocked my fingers with hers before walking back to the club. When we walked inside, we found her friends almost immediately huddled into a circle with worried expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys" Kagome said causing them all to look up and smile. However, their eyes immediately turned to me, then to our interlocking fingers. "You guys remember Inuyasha...right?" Kagome asked nervously, making me wonder what she told them about today.

"Yeah...so you guys are good now?" one said skeptically, eyeing my as if I offended her somehow. I looked at Kagome and smiled before squeezing her hand gently. Kagome smiled at me in return before finally looking back at her friends.

"Yeah...we are. It turns out it was just a misunderstanding. I kinda jumped the gun...it's all my fault" she said and I was about to argue, but she squeezed my hand to stop me. I didn't understand why, but I knew I couldn't just let her take the blame.

"No, it's not her fault. She did jump to a conclusion this time, but that's because of things I've done in the past. Before, I always chose Kikyo over her because I felt I owed her, it took me a long time to realize how stupid I was being. She saw me with her today 'cause we were talking, and then she kissed me. I assume Kagome saw that and left, but after that I pushed her away telling her I couldn't be with her because I was in love with Kagome and wanted to be with her. That's why it's perfectly normal for her to jump to the conclusion that I was choosing the Kikyo over Kagome, so it's not her fault, it's mine, and you have no idea how sorry I am. Not only for today, but for every past mistake regarding the issue" I said softly, talking mainly to Kagome.

After all, I wanted to be with Kagome, so I need to have a civil relationship with her friends. Usually I wouldn't care what they thought about me, I still don't, but I don't know what Kagome wants to do after Naraku is gone. Hell, she'll probably want me to live here with her friends and family, and if that's the case, then I'd have to have a good relationship with them all.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear a guy take _all _the blame and admit to what he's done. Well, as long as you two are happy, I support you" one of the girls said, causing me to smirk. Kagome smiled brightly before pulling away to hug the girl.

"Yeah..we agree with Ayumi. Plus, he seems really nice _and _he's totally hot" one girl said, which confused me. Hot? What the hell did that mean? "Make sure you take care of her though, or else you'll have to deal with us!" The girl continued, which made me smile. After all, the idea of these three girls coming after _me_ was entertaining.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it" she said, hugging the other to before returning to my side. Instead of taking her hand, I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Well, we're gonna head home...see you guys later" she stated, before waving.

They all said goodbye allowing Kagome and I to walk outside. I immediately pulled her into a alley way where she hopped onto my back and we launched up onto the roofs of the buildings and headed back to the shrine. Once we were home, we both changed into our normal clothes and immediately went to towards the well.

"Well, today's been weird" Kagome commented and I smiled at her before pulling her into an embrace. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips again, but thanks to tetsusaiga my demon blood stayed under control.

"You know, I didn't even go to meet Kikyo. I ran into her on accident when I was coming to bring you back" I muttered and she smiled at me as I picked up her back pack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Well then I'm grateful to Kikyo for screwing with me. Now I hope you know once Naraku is gone I want my own hut. There is no way I'm free loading off of Kaede for my entire life" she said and I looked at her, shocked.

"Does this mean you want to live in my time? I thought you'd want to stay here with your friends and family" I said and she rolled her eyes as we jumped into the well. Once we were on the other side, I picked her up and leaped out, setting her down gently on the ground before we started walking back to camp together.

"I _will_ be with my family. My husband and children. Plus, my friends _are_ here. This is my home now, and I could never go back to living in my time without all this" she said gesturing around us at the forest. "You know, that song I sang was wrong. I'm completely happy being in love, as long as you love me back" she said before reaching up and kissing me.


End file.
